deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thing VS Hulk
Description These two brutes battle it out to see who will punch the other out. Interlude (CyberJason2009) Wiz: There have been many superheroes of many different Shapes, Sizes, and etc. Each one carrying different powers and abilities but today we focus on two of Marvel's mightiest heroes. Boomstick: The Incredible Hulk, the Angry Powerhouse of the Avengers﻿ Wiz: And The Thing, The Rocky Fighter of the Fantastic Four. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to figure out who would win a Death Battle.﻿ Hulk (CyberJason2009) Terra: A Child Named "Robert Bruce Banner" was the Son of an Alcoholic Father who Deeply Hated Him, but His Mother was the One who shown Affection to Him, While He Returned that Love. But that made the Father, Dr. Brian Banner filled with Rage﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Dr. Brian Banner was an atomic physicist who worked on producing clean nuclear power as an energy source, but he was afraid his exposure to it mutated Bruce's genes. At an early age his intelligence increased and it strengthened his father's belief in him. With that big brain he must have been able to pass all of his tests.﻿ Terra: Maybe become the next Dexter. Brian became abusive to Bruce and when his mother tries to Stop Him, HE JUST MURDERED HER, SUCH A JERK HUSBAND. He frightened Bruce to keep quiet, but his own bragging landed him in a psychiatric institute﻿ SpiderZilla 04: That's one of the things that Disney doesn't put in shows anymore. WE DON'T OWN DISNEY! Anyway As a child Bruce was withdrawn, possibly developing a split personality to help deal with his pain and rage. His only happiness came from spending time with his cousin Jennifer Walters who is now known as The She-Hulk. It was hard for Bruce to make friends and he mostly found himself getting abused and bullied. DON'T EVER BULLY PEOPLE! IT'S NOT COOL.﻿ Terra: Don't do Drugs either *Thumbs Up* Random Judge: Approved SpiderZilla 04: Exactly. Back to the topic. Bruce kinda built a bomb in his school and planted it in the basement................Don't worry it didn't blow up cause it was a Dud but it did get him expelled although the Military noticed his genius. Eventually he earned a doctorate in Nuclear physics and started a career in the Military. To Bruce it was a dream come true.....Although it would soon turn into a Nightmare.﻿ Terra: While Supervising the trial of an experimental Gamma Bomb that he designed for the U.S. Defense Department at a nuclear research facility in New Mexico, Bruce rushed to the rescue of an ignorant teenager who had wandered onto the testing field as the countdown ticked toward zero. After shoving young Rick Jones to safety in a nearby ditch, Bruce was struck full-force by the bomb blast. He survived, but was irradiated by the deadly Gamma Energy. SpiderZilla 04: On that day the world changed forever...On that day The Incredible Hulk was born. Although it wasn't just the Green Hulk, another hulk was born and it was the Gray Hulk. Both Hulks are within Bruce Banner and they fight for dominance so that when Bruce gets angry it'll decide which Hulk comes out.﻿ Terra: He was then Hunted down by the Military, and kept making more Enemies of the Military, like the Major, and a Daughter Named "Betty". This Guys Life... its Harsh SpiderZilla 04: Yep. The Hulk isn't just a simple accident... He's a Force of Nature and he's Rage incarnate. Speaking of which the Hulk's transformation only occurs when Bruce gets angry and when the Hulk does come out let's just say....Stuff is gonna get Smashed. Hulk: HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN Terra: Hulk has a Variety of Gamma Moves, he's got 3 types of "Gamma Charges", One's when he charges Twice, Second is when he Charges, then Charges back away to trick the Opponent Hulk: GAMMA CHARGE *Charges* TRICK YOU *Charges Back* Terra: And One where He Charges, but then Headbutts his Opponent in the Air Terra: He also a Gamma Move called "Gamma Wave", think of it like, when he lifts part of the Ground, the Ground becomes a Wave of Pain SpiderZilla 04: Another fact to point out is the angrier the Hulk gets the stronger he becomes. Originally he was a menace to society but now he's on the team known as The Avengers. He's one of the strongest heroes of them all and he's proven it time and time again. Terra: He Fought the Thunder God Thor, Went Toe-to-Toe with the Hulkbuster, Even Fought Wolverine. And has Powerful Finishers, "Gamma Crush" is when he Leaps into Space, Grabs a Meteor, and Smashes it in the Opponent, "Gamma Tsunami", basically a More Powerful version of Gamma Wave, And "Gamma Quake" where He Pounds the Ground, and a Storm of Boulders start Raining on the Opponent SpiderZilla 04: He also smashed Thor's brother Loki aka The God of Mischief. Hulk: Puny God. SpiderZilla 04: Hulk even leads his own team of Hulks called The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. but the Hulk always tries to be better than a Monster and be a Hero. The Hulk is one of the most popular Marvel characters there is and whether you like him as a Hero or a villain, one thing you got to know is when the Hulk is around there's gonna be some smashing. Hulk: Trouble in town, Looks like I'm needed....TIME TO SMASH! *Hulk roar* The Thing (CyberJason2009) Terra: So, Which Version of the Thing are we Using? The one from the First Two Movies, or the Modern One?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: We're using the comic one. Ben Grimm grew up in poverty at 7135 Yancy Street, on Manhattan's Lower East Side. His drunken father couldn't hold down a job, so much of their family's income came from Ben's older brother Dan, who led the Yancy Street Gang. Ben idolized his brother, and when Dan was killed in a gang fight, Ben grew increasingly bitter-especially after his aunt Sophie died of cancer that same year.﻿ Terra: Another Sad Life. Ben joined the Yancy Street Gang himself, eventually becoming its leader, but when his parents were killed in an accident, He move uptown to live with his New Guardians, his Uncle Jake and Aunt Alyce. The Yancy Street Gang denounced Ben as a sellout after he moved away, developing an enduring grudge against their former leader.﻿ SpiderZilla 04: A respected medical doctor, Jake had pulled himself up from the Yancy Street slums and hoped he could help Ben make something of himself as well. Jake and Alyce were tough but loving parents, and while Ben resisted them at first, their unconditional affection gradually won him over. Ben finished high school, discovering his natural football talent along the way, and won a full-ride sports scholarship to State University. It's ironic how most heroes have had sad lives or sad things happen to them and they end up being some of the best heroes around.﻿ Terra: I know right. Ben roomed with Reef Richards, who dreamed of someday building a starship. Grimm jokingly promised that if Reed ever built it, he would fly it. Ben became a star quarterback at State, and spent much of his time trying to coax his more socially awkward roommate out of his shell. Outgoing and popular, Ben soon found a steady girlfriend in Alynn Cambers, his first true love. When Alynn abruptly dropped out of school, Ben tracked her down and proposed marriage. Though she loved Ben, Alynn wanted a Hollywood acting career, which left no room for a serious relationship. She rejected the heartbroken Ben's proposal, eventually becoming a star as she had planned. And the Bad Stuff Returns﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Man it's stuff like that to where you either quit everything or you just get back up and Ben did that and he did just that. After finishing college, Ben joined the U.S. military to continue his education and pursue his longtime dream of becoming a pilot. After training in a series of military operations, he shifted from combat duty to become a test pilot, one of the best in the Air Force. He formed close friendships with fellow pilots Desmond Pitt and Mick Clancy and found new love with scientist Dr. Linda McGill. As a test pilot, Ben undertook dangerous assignments on occasion, notably when the Pentagon recruited him to fly government agents Carol Danvers and Logan into Russia, supposedly to test a series of radio transmitters. The trio were shot down but managed to fight their way out of Russia while Logan completed his true mission, capturing the Russian Project: Red Storm. Ben eventually moved into the astronaut training program, where his colleagues included fellow pilot John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson who we like to refer as Loudmouth but unlike him John actually has manners.﻿ Terra: True, True. Reed had begun to build his starship and asked his old friend Ben to be its pilot. When the government abruptly cut off their funding, Reed asked Ben to help him make an unauthorized test flight before the project could be shut down. Ben feared that the ship might not be adequately shielded against cosmic radiation, but Reed's girlfriend Sue Storm, to Ben was somewhat attracted-played on Ben's machismo and he acquiesced. Joined by Sue and her kid brother Johnny Storm, they successfully launched the ship into space, but cosmic rays penetrated their shielding and forced them to crash-land back on Earth. The radiation had mutated them into superhuman beings-unluckily for Grimm, who transformed into a Large Rock Skinned Golem and was given the Name "The Thing". He sure wasn't Happy about his Name Reporter: What about That Thing? Johnny: That's his Name... The Thing Ben: I'm gonna Kill Him. Terra: The 4 Mutants decided to use their powers for the betterment of humanity as "The Fantastic Four" SpiderZilla 04: They have fought off the Skrulls, the World devourer known as Galactus, and their arch enemy and Ruler of Latveria: Dr. Victor Von Doom....Or just Dr. Doom. They are also allies with other superhero teams like the Avengers, X-Men, etc. Heck one time they let Spiderman join their team in both the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation, Another story for another day, and one thing that all the battles the Fantastic Four have in common is The Thing always says his classic Catchphrase.........IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME! Now you know you're cool when you have a catchphrase like that.﻿ Terra: the Thing Possesses Superhuman Strength, Stamina, and can Resist Physical Injury. He is able to Survive Great Strength and Force Sustaining Injury. He can Whist and Gunfire, Even has Multiple Fighting Styles﻿ SpiderZilla 04: His strength level is 75-100. The most impressive feat he ever did was to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet. Another thing to note is in a way he's also invincible in his rock form, the only way he can age is by turning back to human...But that might never happen. Wait a minute...Does that mean The Thing will outlive us all?﻿ Terra: Dear God, he's Immortal﻿ SpiderZilla 04: In his Rocky form. If he was turned back to human then he's not. But one thing that happens when two forces like The Thing and The Hulk collide is....The Earth Shakes...LITERALLY! ﻿ Terra: I'm trying to research his Weaknesses, but the only one I can find is from "You know who" kills the Marvel Universe, in that first Chapter, The Thing was Blown to Pieces. So being made of Rock may not be the Best Defense.﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Yep. Although the Hulk doesn't take much damage cause like Wolverine and Godzilla, he too has a healing factor. Also in The World War Hulk story line, Ben tried to stop the Hulk but it didn't slow him down at all...It just got him Mad and Hulk pretty much took Ben down with no sweat. But that was one story line.﻿ Terra: Over all, The Thing is a Rock Hard Powerhouse, if you get in his Way, He'll Rock your World The Thing: *Cracks Knuckles* It's Clobberin Time. Battle New York City, The Thing is having Lunch Bruce Banner: *In a trench coat, walking* I can't loose control. (In his subconscious Green Hulk beats Gray Hulk) Bruce Banner: I Can't fight it anymore *Starts to Hulk out* No... Can't... GRR *Turns into the Hulk* Hulk: GRAAAAH *Starts Smashing the Ground* The Thing: Huh? *Sees the Hulk starting a Rampage* Ugh. I can't even get Lunch anymore. *Goes to a car and throws it at The Hulk* HEY JOLLY GREEN! *Takes of his Trench coat* PICK ON SOMEONE YOU'RE OWN SIZE! Hulk: *Punches Car out of the Way* HULK SMASH TINY PEBBLE﻿ The Thing: BRING IT ON BIG GREEN! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT! FIGHT The Thing: *Charges at Hulk* IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME! *Tackles Hulk to the Ground and starts punching his face over and over* Hulk: *Catches a Punch, Punches back, and then Kicks Him off* RAGH *Charges the Thing* GAMMA CHARGE *Charges Thing* ONE MORE *Charges Again* The Thing: GAH! *Falls to the ground* Listen buddy I don't go down that easy. *Picks up a lamp post and smacks Hulk all the way to another block* Come on, you're gonna have to do better than that. Hulk: GRR *Grabs the Ground* GAMMA WAVE *Pulls Up the Ground, causing a Wave heading toward Thing* The Thing: Oh Boy. *Runs and gets out of the way* You think you're the only powerhouse around? *Picks up a double Decker bus and charges for Hulk* YOU'RE NOT *Beats Hulk with it and then stops to throw him all the way through a building* Hulk: *Lands on the other Side* Rocky Man make Hulk ANGRY *Jumps Over the Building* HULK SMASH *Smashes Thing* The Thing: GAH! *Lifts Hulk in the air and uppercuts him* That the best you've got? *Pant* Cause I've felt worse.﻿ Hulk: GRR, GAMMA CHARGE *Charges Thing, and looks like he's about do another*﻿ The Thing: Oh Great. *Starts to get up* Hulk: *Charges Back* TRICK YOU *Runs Up and Grabs Things Leg* PUNY PEBBLE *Starts Swinging Thing around while Smashing Him to the Ground* The Thing: GAH! LET GO *Starts Kicking Hulk in the Face til he let go Panting and spits out a tooth* Alright buddy you've just made me mad. IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME *Charges for Hulk* Hulk: GRR *Grabs Things Arm and Starts Swinging Him around, then Threw Him at a Open Field* The Thing: WOAH! *Flying in the air until he lands in the Open Field* You are not stronger than me. Come On, I've taken harder punches from the Rhino.﻿ Hulk: *Lands where Thing is* GAMMA QUAKE *Smashes the Ground, then a Storm of Boulders start Heading for the Thing* The Thing: GRRR *Starts to smash some of the boulders but gets overwhelmed* While Thing was Distracted Hulk: *Grabs the Ground* GAMMA TSUNAMI *Pulls Up the Ground, causing a Longer and Stronger Gamma Wave toward Thing* The Thing: *Gets out of the pile of Boulders and sees the Wave coming* Oh *Beep* GAH *Gets hit by the wave* Hulk: GAMMA CHARGE *Charges Thing* OUT OF WAY *Headbutts Thing in the Air* The Thing: WOAH! *Falls back and heads toward the Hulk* GET READY TO GET CLOBBERED! Hulk: HULK FIGHT NOW *Running toward Thing* The Thing: *Starts Punching Hulk left and right over and over* GO DOWN ALREADY! *Gets Hulk in a full Nelson and slams his face in the dirt and starts stomping his head to the ground* Hulk: ...MRRRRRRRRRRRRMPH The Thing: *Jumps in the air and stomps him down one more time, Panting while staring at the motionless Hulk* Thing 1...Hulk 0 *Starts to walk away, thinking he's won* Hulk: *pulls himself out of the Ground* Grr...Grr... Rocky Man Hurt Hulk, Hulk, Rip Off, ROCKY MANS, HEAD *Starts Running toward Thing* The Thing: Oh back for Mo-GAH! *Gets tackled by Hulk* Hulk: SMASH *Starts Punching his Face Over and Over, then Pulls out a Boulder* SMASH *Smashes Thing with Boulder* SMASH *Smashes Again* SMASH *And Again* SMASH *And Again* SMAAAAAAAASH... *Then gets off of Thing* The Thing: *Groaning trying to get up* Hulk: SMASH YOU *Jumps into Space and Grabs a Meteor* GAMMA CRUSH *Charges Thing with Meteor* The Thing: Oh *Beep* Hulk: *Smashes Thing with Meteor, Bursting Him to Pieces* ...Hulk is the STRONGEST THERE IS *K.O.* Conclusion Terra: ...Dang, that's a Fatality SpiderZilla 04: Both The Hulk and The Thing are strong characters but one had to be stronger than the other. While The Thing has proven to be strong, The Hulk strength surpasses his because The Madder the Hulk gets the stronger he becomes. Terra: Hulk is actually the One with Special Abilities, while Thing had to use his Fists and his Surroundings. Hulk fought against 3 Powerful Opponents: Thor, Hulkbuster, and Wolverine, By Himself. Who has Thing fought by Himself?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: That is true. The Thing is more of a Team player as he and his team have relied on each other to defeat their foes while Hulk just does what he does best...Smash through them. Terra: Looks like Thing couldn't Pick Himself Up SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Battle is the Incredible Hulk Next Time ...: Orogai Shemass. ....: You've got a Black belt in Stupid if you think you're going to beat me. *SPIDERMAN VS LEONARDO* Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:Season 3 Shyguy Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016